


/fɔ̃dy/

by elizabettablack



Series: Retos Foro I Am Sherlocked [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes tiene absolutamente todo lo que una persona puede desear.<br/>Pero, ¿acaso es feliz?<br/>Un restaurante será el lugar que despierte las dudas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	/fɔ̃dy/

**Author's Note:**

> **Éste fanfic participa en el Rally "The Game Is On!" del foro I Am Sherlocked.**  
>  Mi humilde aporte al mes de Septiembre.  
>  **Beta:** MiraHerondale (Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, eres genial!)
> 
>  
> 
> **Los personajes no me pertenecen; sólo tomo lo que Conan Doyle ha creado; lo mezclo con la perfección de MG & SM y luego lo arruino con mi imaginación xD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sin más, a leer.**

Mycroft Holmes era considerado miembro de la elite londinense. Con su importante puesto dentro del Gobierno Británico y sus excelentes habilidades mentales, no era de extrañarse que sobre su escritorio hubiese un elegante sobre con una invitación exclusiva para la inauguración de un restaurante cinco estrellas en Kensington.

Se colocó su mejor traje: gris claro de tres piezas, por supuesto, camisa blanca y una elegante corbata de moño. Tras dar el toque final con unas gotas de su exquisito perfume, se subió a su auto particular, indicándole a su chofer la dirección y observando por el cristal las imponentes luces londinenses. Durante el viaje, meditó sobre su soledad. Le hubiese encantado leer “Mycroft A. Holmes + Acompañante” en la tarjeta, pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería.

Su soltería era de público conocimiento. Tenía 48 años, dinero y prestigio; aun así, el vacío en su corazón era abismal. Lo llamaban “el hombre de hielo”, y para ser completamente sinceros merecía ese seudónimo. Sus relaciones humanas sólo se extendían a 4 personas: Anthea, sus padres y Sherlock. En ése orden. En el ámbito de la intimidad, mantenía todo en el más hermético de los silencios. La única que conocía la naturaleza de su sexualidad era su secretaria, la confidente ideal que con la cual forjó una relación inquebrantable en base de la más pura lealtad. La morena era testigo de los hombres que llegaban al Club Diógenes en busca de placer; de hecho, era ella la que se aseguraba de que esos encuentros se lleven a cabo, por una simple razón: Si Mycroft tenía sexo mínimo dos veces por semana, el mal humor se mantenía al margen y eso era beneficioso para todo el mundo. Por ende, Anthea organizaba visitas en las noches de los martes y los jueves, siempre y cuando la agenda del político no estuviese demasiado repleta. El perfil de hombre deseado por el mayor de los Holmes era inamovible: morenos, ojos oscuros, necesariamente más bajos que él y, de entre 35 y 45 años. Siempre era el activo; le gustaba dominar y sinceramente no le interesaba que ellos disfrutaran del encuentro, sólo su propia satisfacción es la que importa. Por todos esos motivos era que ahora se encontraba solo en ese enorme auto, sin ninguna mano que tomar o ninguna sonrisa para compartir; por su frialdad y egoísmo, la invitación sólo rezaba su nombre.

Una vez frente al lugar, bajó del vehículo acomodando su ropa. Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas lo cegaron rápidamente. Odiaba que la atención se centrara en él, pero tenía que soportarlo; más ahora que la Reina le había sugerido discretamente que se postulara como candidato a Primer Ministro. Ante él, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa el gesto de cordialidad. Un camarero lo guió hacia su mesa privada, la más exclusiva de todo el local. El lugar tenía lo que él apreciaba más: privacidad. Cada mesa estaba dentro de una pequeña habitación, que permitía no ver la cara de los demás comensales. La decoración era exquisita: mesas de vidrio, cubiertas por manteles de seda a tono con las paredes, dos de las cuales apenas estaban cubiertas; una con un enorme cuadro expresionista, y otra en oposición, con una pantalla de plasma gigante. La luz era tenue, pero podía incrementar o disminuir a gusto del comensal. Quizás pudiera venir con alguna de sus “citas” a cenar. Quería algo diferente, algo especial, aunque fuera algo de una sola vez.

— ¿Monsieur? Bonne nuit, Je suis le garçon Lestrade —sonríe ampliamente el hombre que lo espera dentro de la perfectamente decorada habitación—. Lo atenderé ésta noche…

Mycroft sólo pudo alzar ambas cejas ante semejante perfección. El camarero tenía la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto en su vida, con dientes parejos y blancos, enmarcada en unos finos labios, algo cuarteados por el frío pero inquietantemente delicados, que gritaban “bésame” a los cuatro vientos. Nariz increíble, cabello suave y canoso, una pequeña cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda que señalaba una infancia llena de accidentes y juegos peligrosos. Pero el detalle más singular eran sus profundos ojos color café. Incitaban a la calma, y tenían luz de hogar. Mycroft jamás había sentido algo semejante: tragó saliva mientras se acercaba al camarero, sin poder dejar de observarlo fijamente. Generalmente, las personas se intimidaban bajo su inquisidora mirada azulada, pero Lestrade parecía ajeno a todo eso; él sólo le sonreía, corriendo la silla hacia atrás para ayudarlo a tomar asiento. El hombre de la increíble dentadura le ofreció la carta de vinos, indicándole la especialidad de la casa: Carne de Wagyu, acompañada con papas La Bonnote salteadas con queso de leche de alce, trufas blancas y nuez macadamia. Mycroft conocía la naturaleza de los ingredientes, todos de altísimo nivel y extremadamente costosos. Accedió a acompañar tan exquisito plato con un Merlot, cosecha 98.

Los ojos del camarero se posaron en sus delicadas manos cuando Mycroft le entregó la carta con una media sonrisa, para luego retirarse con una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida. El pelirrojo suspiró. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con su compostura? ¿Una sonrisa podía derretir el hielo con tanta facilidad? No podía permitirlo, nadie en éste mundo había logrado deslumbrarlo, y no sería un camarero el que robara su corazón.

Tomó el mando del gigante televisor de plasma que estaba frente a él, y lo encendió con poca gana. Debía matar el tiempo hasta que su pedido llegara. Sinceramente, odiaba la televisión: sólo miraba los noticiarios y algunas repeticiones de Doctor Who. Pasó por todos los canales distraído, sin prestar atención a lo que había en la pantalla, hasta que llegó a la sección de musicales, donde una orquesta filarmónica presentaba obras de Beethoven. Alzó una ceja, complacido. Dejó el mando sobre la mesa con cuidado, cerrando los ojos para distinguir la mayor cantidad de sonidos posibles. Su oído estaba altamente entrenado para ello; desde pequeño su madre los había obligado a recibir instrucción musical, y estaba agradecido por ello. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, separando las notas producidas por los clarinetes de las de los violines, que no se percató de la presencia del perfecto camarero frente a él. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que éste carraspeó, arrancándolo de la fantasía para que la realidad lo invadiera.

—Disculpe, Monsieur… —se disculpó con (otra vez) esa perfecta sonrisa— He aquí el vino que ha pedido, su plato llegará de inmediato.

Volvió a hacer la breve reverencia, colocándose de espalda a la pared con la vista clavada en un punto fijo. Era extraño. ¿Se quedaría ahí durante toda la velada? Mycroft torció el gesto.

— ¿Garçon? Puede usted retirarse, lo llamaré si es necesario.

Lestrade se sonrojó por completo. Había algo en ese misterioso pelirrojo que lo seducía terriblemente, y quería obtener alguna clase de indicio respecto a su sexualidad o estado civil. Pero vamos, ¿A quién quería engañar? Si ése hombre tenía el poder adquisitivo para comer en ese jodido lugar para estirados, nunca posaría sus ojos en él. Un simple camarero; apuesto, simpático atento como para trabajar con el público, pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para meterse en las cocinas. Él deseaba ser chef, pero estaba fuera de su presupuesto. Era quien cocinaba en las fiestas, el único que se sabía millones de recetas de memoria, el que prefería pasar horas frente a la estufa probando nuevas mezclas en lugar de salir de fiesta con sus amigos. Y sin embargo, la enfermedad de su madre lo tenía completamente preocupado. Por eso había aceptado ese trabajo, la paga era buena y los horarios le permitían turnarse con su hermana para que ambos pudieran trabajar y echarle un ojo a la recuperación de Enriette. Su padre, por supuesto, sólo les había dejado el apellido y un montón de deudas por saldar; nada que valiera la pena.

— ¿Garçon? ¿Se siente bien? —volvió a hablar el pelirrojo, observándolo fijamente—. Lo veo algo pálido… 

—Disculpe, Monsieur —se apresuró a decir—. Es el primer día y todos estamos algo nerviosos. 

—El lugar funcionará, no tienen por qué preocuparse —dijo, sorprendiéndose de su propia cordialidad—. He estado en muchísimos restaurantes alrededor del mundo, y éste es de los más exclusivos y peculiares que conozco.

Mycroft dedujo que el muchacho tendría aproximadamente unos 30 años, a pesar de su cabello cubierto de canas, castaño oscuro en la juventud. Sus ojeras marcadas reflejaban las noches sin dormir, que al parecer habían sido muchas: probablemente algún familiar enfermo o problemas económicos de índole urgentes. El uniforme le quedaba algo grande, y los zapatos le incomodaban terriblemente, por lo que no podía dejar de mover los pies. Era su primer trabajo importante, al parecer. Le dejaría una enorme propina, algo en él lo inspiraba a querer ayudarlo.

—Se nota que es usted un hombre de mundo, Monsieur —le sonrió el joven— ¿Soy indiscreto si le pregunto a qué se dedica?

Se lamentó al terminar de formular la pregunta. El reglamento era completamente claro: NO MOLESTAR A LOS CLIENTES. Sólo podía dialogar con ellos para tomarles el pedido o informarles de los ingredientes o la elaboración del plato. Sin embargo, el hombre no parecía ofendido por su consulta. Al contrario, le sonreía ampliamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado: era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

—Ocupo un puesto menor en el Gobierno Británico –recitó su discurso, aprendido de memoria—. Nada de suma importancia. 

—Imagino que su esposa no ha podido acompañarlo por cuestiones laborales —inquirió, señalando la alianza que el pelirrojo llevaba en su mano izquierda—. Es el problema de las grandes responsabilidades. 

—Eres demasiado observador, pero no —lo corrigió, sonriendo más aún—. No estoy casado, el anillo es mera coquetería.

Sintió una punzada de alegría. Ese perfecto ángel rojizo, cuyas pecas sobre las mejillas lo enloquecían lentamente, era libre. Se mordió el labio inferior, porque quería continuar la charla pero no tenía el permiso de hacerlo. El hombre lo miraba expectante, y él sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Algo se extendía sobre ellos, una chispa entre sus miradas lo confirmaba. Pero Gregory Lestrade no podía darse el lujo de pensar que podía ser una realidad. Una vibración en su bolsillo lo sacó de sus tontos pensamientos, avisándole que el plato estaba listo. Salió del reservado con paso firme, negando con la cabeza, en busca de la orden. Luego la llevó con manos temblorosas, rogando no quedar en ridículo frente a él. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con sus perfectos ojos, su corazón se estremeció. Era como estar en altamar en una noche de serenidad. Colocó el plato frente a él, sonriéndole ampliamente y deseándole que lo disfrute. Luego volvió a su posición de espera, intentando fijar la mirada en algún punto que no fuera su cabello, tan prolijamente arreglado, o sus finos labios, que ahora envolvían el tenedor.

El mayor de los Holmes no pudo contener su gemido al probar bocado. Los sabores se mezclaban a la perfección, dándole a todo un pequeño toque agridulce. El vino, que poseía notas especiadas y toques ahumados por la crianza en los toneles de roble, era el complemento perfecto. Cerró los ojos mientras masticaba un trozo de carne, dejándose invadir por la sublime sensación de probar un plato de alta cocina. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el camarero lo observaba con los labios brevemente separados y ambas cejas en alto, en señal de sorpresa.

“ _Bingo_ ”, cantó su juguetona mente. El joven había caído en alguna especie de trance, causado por la vista que, al parecer, le estaba proponiendo. No se había propuesto conquistarlo, pero al parecer algo en Mycroft había llamado la atención del joven. Decidió que esperaría hasta terminar el plato para volver a entablar conversación; si de verdad había algo de interés en Lestrade, lo haría demostrarlo.

Gregory ahogó un gemido. Los perfectos ojos de ese hombre lo estaban indagando. Se mordió el labio inferior, embelesado por la delicada forma en la cual el hombre llevaba los pequeños trozos de comida a su boca, imaginando lo que haría si pudiera poseerlo. Tardó varios segundos en percatarse que lo estaba llamando. Sacudió su cabeza para que sus perversas ideas se alejaran por un momento y sonrió.

—Disculpe, Monsieur —se acercó unos pasos— ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? Lo que sea…

Esto último lo dijo sin pensar. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían a causa del pudor. Sin embargo, una mano se deslizaba lentamente por sus piernas, subiendo desde la rodilla hacia sus muslos. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la perfecta imagen del pelirrojo devorándolo con la mirada. Una segunda mano se unió a la primera, viajando velozmente hacia su trasero.

—Quiero el postre, Garçon Lestrade —susurró—. Y creo que usted sería un buen complemento del chocolate.

Abrió la boca, y un suave gemido salió como respuesta. Los ojos de Holmes se nublaron, en ese precioso mar ahora se desataba la tempestad. Gregory se acercó a él, inclinándose para besar sus labios. Cuando su boca se unió con la del trajeado, todo alrededor se puso en blanco. Sus besos sabían a vino y perfección. Lentamente, introdujo su lengua cuando sintió que tenía el permiso de hacerlo. Con ambas manos, tomó la cara del hombre para atraerlo y profundizar aún más el beso, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca.

Las manos de Mycroft se aferraron a ese redondeado y precioso trasero como si no hubiese un mañana. Deseaba hacerlo suyo, pero algo había cambiado en su interior: por ésta vez, quería ser dominado. Que ese joven muchacho descargara sus frustraciones sobre su cuerpo, de inmediato. Llevó ambas manos hacia adelante para retirar velozmente el cinturón y abrir la cremallera, dejando a la vista un apretado bóxer negro. Inmediatamente comenzó a besar sobre la ropa la prominente erección del hombre frente a él, acariciando la suavidad de la tela con su nariz. Otro gemido llegó a sus oídos, indicándole que lo que estaba haciendo funcionaba a la perfección. El joven acariciaba su cabello con sumo cuidado mientras él jugaba con sus labios sobre la ropa interior. Cuando la humedad comenzó a ser escandalosamente tentadora, se separó y buscó su mirada.

—Quiero fondue de chocolate, para dos –pidió con su voz más grave—. Y cuando vuelvas, quítate todo…

Greg sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Acomodó su ropa como pudo y salió tambaleando del lugar, dispuesto a complacer a su perfecto pelirrojo. La espera le pareció eterna, pero no quería defraudarlo. Ayudó a preparar los diferentes ingredientes para meter en la fondue y  colocándolos en pequeñas cazuelas, esperando que eso lo distrajera un poco de lo que sucedería a continuación: iba a tener sexo con un cliente, en su nuevo trabajo. Y al parecer, no sería un encuentro muy limpio.

Cargó todo en un pequeño carrito: fresas, pequeños bizcochos y merengues, rodajas de plátano y manzana, acompañados de la gran fuente de chocolate fundido. Fue lentamente hacia el reservado, donde Mycroft lo esperaba con la mirada fija en la puerta y las piernas cruzadas. Una vez dispuso el postre sobre la mesa, comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente. Quería agasajar al hombre con creces, aún sin saber muy bien por qué. Desprendió los botones con mucha parsimonia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— ¿Es la primera vez que hace esto, Lestrade? 

— ¿Sexo con un extraño? –preguntó, dudando— Sí, señor… 

—Mycroft, llámame Mycroft –susurró acercándose, ayudándolo con los pantalones y la ropa interior— ¿Eres virgen?

Lo miró en silencio, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho, buscando sus pezones para pellizcarlos con fuerza y hacerlo gritar. Su mudez le sirvió como respuesta.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo? 

—No sobre una mesa en un restaurante —susurró de nuevo, preso de lujuria—. Aquí puedo ser más práctico… 

—Muéstrame, jovencito.

Greg no se hizo rogar. Terminó de quitarse la ropa y se lanzó sobre él; joven, impulsivo y desesperado, mordió sus labios mientras aflojaba su corbata, odiando la cantidad de ropa que el mayor llevaba puesta. De no ser que esos trajes le sentaban de maravilla, se hubiera quejado en voz alta. Una vez lo tuvo desnudo, después de luchar durante varios minutos, lo ayudó a recostarse sobre la mesa. Sus ojos lo recorrieron por completo, desde la punta de los pies hasta su precioso cabello, perdiéndose en las pecas que cubrían gran parte de la piel. Sonrió antes de tomar la cuchara que estaba frente a sus ojos y sumergirla en el espeso chocolate. Tras soplar para que se enfríe, dejó caer el líquido en el abdomen del hombre, el cual gimió sonoramente. El oscuro elixir contrastaba a la perfección con su blanquecina piel, completamente estremecida por las diferentes sensaciones.

Lamió cada pequeña mancha de su vientre, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con ambas manos jugando en sus pezones. La expresión de su rostro era lo más excitante que había visto en la vida. Sus ojos estaban apenas entreabiertos, al igual que su boca, y su gesto reflejaba la lujuria y el deseo. Colocó una mano a cada lado de los hombros del pelirrojo y buscó sus labios, dejando que él pruebe el sabor del chocolate desde su boca.

Mycroft gimió de placer ante ese beso. Deslizó los dedos por el increíble cabello del muchacho mientras éste descendía por su cuello, jugando deliciosamente con su lengua en su peligroso viaje hacia el sur. Se mordió el labio al ver como Lestrade jugaba con su glande, succionándolo suavemente mientras su mirada permanecía fija en sus ojos. El más joven sonrió brevemente antes de introducir toda la extensión del miembro en su boca, humedeciéndolo delicadamente con su saliva mientras sus manos tomaban las pálidas y bien formadas nalgas de Mycroft y las apretaban. Subía y bajaba por esa dulce erección, manteniendo un ritmo firme. Cuando notó el sabor de las primeras gotas de líquido pre—seminal, bajó hacia los testículos, metiéndolos en su boca con cuidado. Jugueteó con ellos al mismo tiempo que llenaba de chocolate toda su rigidez, para luego abandonarlos con un sonoro “¡Pop!” y dedicarse a saborear su tan esperado postre. Mycroft volvió a gemir, más sonoramente ahora. Poco a poco iba acercándose a su clímax, fuertemente aferrado a los hombros del muchacho color canela, que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Explotó en su boca tras embestirlo repetidamente, llegando hasta el fondo de su garganta. Greg relamió sus labios y se inclinó sobre él, besándolo para que probara lo delicioso que era. Se quedaron recostados sobre la mesa, acariciándose y besándose en silencio, reconociendo con el tacto los detalles del cuerpo ajeno. La erección de Greg latía entre ambos, esperando su momento de atención. Mycroft no lo dudó; quería experimentarlo todo. Y lo quería ahora.

Cuando las miradas hablaron por si solas, el más joven bajó de él para darle libertad de movimiento. El pelirrojo buscó en el bolsillo interno de su saco una pequeña botella de lubricante, entregándosela con una sonrisa para luego colocar ambos codos sobre la mesa, dejando las piernas abiertas y su entrada expuesta. Greg se arrodilló tras él, lamiendo el preciado y virginal orificio con devoción. Los gemidos producidos por el hombre de las mil pecas eran lo más excitante que había llegado a sus oídos.

—Quiero oírlo rogar, señor –gruñó el joven, introduciendo su lengua en él lentamente—. Vamos, perra… ruégame que te folle. 

—Hágame suyo, por favor –suplicó Mycroft, sintiendo como sus rodillas se aflojaban—. Fólleme, amo.

Tras una fuerte nalgada que resonó en toda la habitación, Greg se puso de pie y destapó el lubricante, esparciéndolo en todo su miembro. Con el remanente que quedó en sus dedos, jugueteó brevemente en su entrada, trazando círculos con dos dedos y ejerciendo cierta presión. Los gemidos de Mycroft iban en aumento, encendiendo la mente del más joven. Metió ambos sin previo aviso, ahogando un gemido ante la reacción exquisita y obscena del desprevenido pelirrojo, cuyos gritos se tornaban cada vez más agudos y excitantes. Le dio un tiempo prudencial para acostumbrarse, notando que era inexperto en el tema. Comenzó a abrirlos como tijeras, mientras su mano libre se deslizaba hacia el frente para masturbarlo con lentitud. Cuando su músculo comienzó a ceder, introdujo un tercer dedo, girándolos y llevándolos hasta el fondo, deshaciéndose por dentro debido a la sensación que le producía Mycroft; tenía la piel completamente erizada, cubierta de una fina capa de sudor que lo convertía en algo irresistible. Lamió su nuca y giró a último momento para capturar el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras buscaba que sus dedos toquen la próstata. El mayor ya estaba completamente dilatado, y tras retirar sus dedos rápidamente introdujo su miembro, llevándolo hasta el tope, escuchando el gozoso sonido de la piel chocando contra la piel. Gruñó al sentirse tan plácidamente apretado dentro suyo, tomándolo de la cadera para poder marcar el ritmo con comodidad.

Holmes gritó con toda la fuerza, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones con violencia cuando fue penetrado. Si bien la preparación había sido deliciosa y estimulante, su amante era demasiado ancho. Sin embargo, el placer que existía dentro de ése dolor le resultó embriagador. Agachó la cabeza y arqueó la espalda, recibiéndolo gustoso. El ritmo del joven era certero e inamovible. Cada embestida que recibía era una descarga de placer que recorría toda su columna vertebral, desde el coxis hasta el cerebro, en un viaje sin escalas. Rápidamente empezó a perder la noción de todo, abrumado por la perfecta sensación de plenitud que experimentaba. Clavó las uñas en la mesa, sintiendo que las piernas se le convertían en gelatina. Lestrade recorrió con sus uñas la pecosa espalda, dejando un rojo surco de pasión marcado en ella. Era tan estrecho y perfecto, que estaba a punto de llenarlo. Convirtió su compás constante en embestidas precisas, golpeando directamente el punto de placer del pelirrojo, gimiendo descontrolado al clavarse en él sin piedad.

Ambos llegaron a un sublime orgasmo casi en sincronía. El abundante semen de Mycroft brillaba sobre la mesa, y el muchacho simplemente no pudo resistirse a impregnar sus dedos de él y llevárselos a la boca, soltando un gemido. Cuando uno y otro pudieron recuperar el aliento, tiraron el mantel al suelo y se recostaron, desplegando la fondue y sus ingredientes frente a ellos. Se alimentaron mutuamente, entre sonrisas cómplice y miradas de aceptación.

Desde su cómoda posición, recostado en el abdomen de su amante, Mycroft sonrió con algo de timidez. Le ofreció una fresa cubierta de chocolate y mientras lo observaba masticarla con lentitud, la duda surgió de sus labios.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, Lestrade?

—Greg –respondió con la boca llena—. Pero puedo ser quien tú quieras, Mycroft.

El pelirrojo lo observó por un momento en completo silencio. Todo encajaba a la perfección: si alguien en éste mundo podía complementar la solitaria vida de Mycroft Holmes, ése era Gregory Lestrade.

Porque Mycroft no tenía miedo de mostrarse desnudo ante ése hombre, ya que tenía la seguridad de que no lo juzgaría por su físico o su dinero.

Porque Greg no tenía miedo de ser observado inquisitivamente por ése hombre, ya que tenía la seguridad de que no lo juzgaría por su ropa o su falta de educación.

Ambos hombres sentían que ése lugar era donde debían estar.

—Quiero que seas quien eres, Gregory –respondió sonriendo—. Es la mejor versión de ti, y la quiero para siempre.

Se ataron en un suave beso, sellando esa promesa de cariño y honestidad.

Quizás ahora, la vida le tendía una invitación. Una diferente; impresa en un papel de esperanza y decorada con filigranas de fidelidad y nuevas experiencias, con tinta de pasión y compromiso.

Una invitación que llevaba inscripta “ _Mycroft A. Holmes + Gregory Lestrade_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos especiales:
> 
> \- A Nimirie, por incentivarme a participar  
> \- A mis perfectos Myc&Greg de RP, que están día a día a mi lado y me motivan a escribir. Simplemente GRACIAS.  
> \- Al grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us, que siempre inspira con las fotos y comentarios ;D
> 
>  **ACLARACIÓN:** /fɔ̃dy/ es la pronunciación (fonética) de Fondue. Me pareció un lindo título 
> 
> Gracias por leer. Y **VIVA EL MYSTRADE**


End file.
